Lovely Supernatural
by ThmileyK
Summary: Clover just moved to California, and while she was moving in, she witnessed a man with pure black eyes! Find out what happen's next in this Love Story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 1**

The long drive took hours, but I finally made it to California to visit my friends. It was super hot so I took off my jacket. Accidentally, I flung it and it landed a few feet behind me.

"Whoops!" I turned around to retrieve it, but I bumped into someone. "Excuse m-" I looked in the person's eyes, pure black. I jumped with fear. "S-sorry, sir."

He simply made a creepy smile and changed their eye color back to its normal color, brown. "No worries." He then picked up my jacket and handed it to me. "I believe this belongs to you." He handed me the jacket.

"T-thanks." I took it and watched him walk away.

I told my friends about what I witnessed, and a few days later, in the newspaper, there was a big heading and a picture of me; _**"**_**_Twenty-four year-old woman assumes seeing man with pure black eyes"._**

I was completely embarrassed! I should have known better than to trust them with something like that. Who knows who read that paper...

**~Sam and Dean~**

They were sitting in an old coffee shop in California. Dean got two beers and passed one to Sam, who was reading the newspaper.

"Dean," he spoke up after taking a gulp. "look at this." He showed the headline about the woman seeing a man with black eyes. "This has got to be another demon."

"Another one, huh?" Dean gulped down some beer.

"Yeah, and it was witnessed a few miles from here."

"Finally a hunt closer this time, I've been getting butt cramps from the long drives." Dean positioned himself in his chair.

"Real mature, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam gave Dean the newspaper. "Alright, first thing's first. We gotta ask the lady what exactly she saw."

"Right, but we need a disguise." Sam began to think.

"C'mon, Sammy, can't we just ask her as ourselves. We could just say were interested in what she has to say."

"...Alright, fine. We'll do it your way."

As Sam and Dean finished their beers, they went to their car and began to drive to their destination.

**I know the chapter is short but i figured i'd keep it short so people have an understanding of whats coming in the next chapter :) By the way, i did stop my other story "pirate love" because of random complaints. Anyway, hope you like my fanfic of "Supernatural" :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hey I realized I forgot to mention the woman's name, so she's going to be called Clover, Hope you love this chapter! Tell me what you think :)]**

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 2**

**~Clover~**

Everywhere I go, random reporters come up to me and ask ridiculous questions; "_Do you have a mental brain? Were you lying? Were you adopted?" _I have no idea what that last question even has to do with this. Anyway, I decided to stay home to avoid chaos. My phone has been ringing all day, aggravating me.

After I made dinner, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Great, another person accusing me of being insane." I opened the door to see two men who looked around the same age range as me. "Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed.

The one with curly brown hair spoke. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean. We saw you in the paper. We just wanted to ask you about it."

"Great, more people to think i'm crazy."

"We don't think your crazy, we just want to know _your _story." Dean said.

"Oh...i'm sorry. You can come in." I invited them in and we sat on the couch. I sat in the middle while Dean sat on my right and Sam sat on my left. "Before you ask me anything, I have to ask you something. Do you actually believe me?"

Before Dean was about to say something, Sam interrupted. "Excuse me, can I talk to my brother privately for a minute?"

I was curious, but then i nodded and left to the kitchen.

**~Sam~**

I told the woman to leave because I wanted to discuss with Dean if we should be truthful or if we should lie.

"Dean, what do you think? Should we tell her?" I asked him.

"That depends, what do you think she'll say?"

"If we tell her that were hunters, it may freak her out and then she'll think were crazy."

"Then we don't tell her were hunters, let's just say we believe her and we want to get as much information as possible."

"What if she asks why?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that, I know what to say." He smiled.

Before I could comment back, the woman came in.

"Excuse me? Are you done talking?" She asked politely.

"Oh, yeah we are." Dean said.

I looked at Dean confused. He just nodded as the woman sat down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He smiled at her.

"It's Clover."

"Clover, huh? Well, my brother and I completely believe you."

She looked confused. "You do? Are you just trying to lie to me so you can tell some reporters and make me sound even more ridiculous?"

"I promise you, we aren't." I looked at her in a kind way. "We want to get some information about the man you saw."

"Why?" she asked.

I looked at Dean waiting to hear what he had to say.

"It's complicated, can u please tell us everything that happened?" He gave her a pleading look.

She finally gave in and told us in detail what happened that day. "He had short brown hair, kind of like Dean's, brown eyes, and he was wearing..a black t-shirt and blue jeans."

"Was there a car that may have belonged to him around?" Dean asked.

"No, he was just walking around."

I looked over at Dean, I could tell we were thinking the same thing. "Clover, we need your help."

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 3**

**~Clover~**

"My help?" I looked at them for a moment, then to the floor. "Why would you need my help?"

Sam looked at me. "Maybe if you come with us, you can scope out who he is. "

"Oh.." I didn't expect them to need _my _help with anything, just for questions to be asked. Dean looked like he has something to say.

"The man you saw with the black eyes, that's a demon." He said, looking serious.

"A demon...? Are you serious?"

"As serious as ever." Sam added.

I wasn't sure if I should believe them or not, but then again, stranger things have happened.

"Alright, i'll help you." They both smiled. "Let me change and i'll be right out." I went to my room upstairs and changed into my white dress and jean jacket, which had the sleeves cut up to the elbow. It _is _hot in California, so i decided not to dress too warm. I put my white converse shoes on, brushed my hair, then started to walk downstairs. They both turned around, but they had a surprised expression on their faces. Dean had a tiny smile, and glimpsed at Sam.

"I'll get the car started." Dean walked out the door.

I finished walking down the stairs, and went up to Sam. "What's up with your brother?" I asked.

"He's just being Dean..." At that moment we both laughed. We looked at each other and smiled. Just then, we heard sappy music. We turned to outside seeing Dean in the car with the radio on.

"Heh heh, sorry about my brother." Sam's cheeks were red.

"I don't mind." I said with a tiny laugh. Sam was growing on me a little, I had a feeling something good was gonna happen soon.

Sam opened the vehicle door and I got in the back seat of their car, which i had much admiration for.

"Is this a 1967 Chevy Impala?" I asked, blushing a little from my geeky side.

"Why yes it is." Dean looked at me, impressed. "I didn't know you were into cars."

"My dad taught me everything I know." Dean smiled, but a little differently this time. Was it something I said?

Sam sat beside me in the back. "Sam, why are you in the back?" Dean asked, curious.

"I just thought Clover could use some company, besides, I have a notepad and pen back here so I can write down the description of the demon." He took them out and began to write.

I could hear Dean laugh as he pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the street.

"Hey, what time is it?" i asked, looking at Sam.

Sam looked at his phone. "5:30, why?"

"I don't want it to be too late when i get home. The latest i can stay is 8:00, is that OK?"

Sam looked at me. "Yeah, it's more time than we need, i'm sure of it." I smiled in relief, but I didn't like the thought of leaving them. Especially since they are the only ones who believe me.

I started to think, why do they know so much about demons? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask.

"Excuse me..?" I said.

"Yeah, Clover?" Dean answered.

"How do you know so much about demons?"

"...It's compli-" I interrupted.

"Please, don't say _it's complicated._ I can handle it, even if it does sound crazy..."

Sam sighed, and looked over at Dean. He looked back at him and nodded.

Sam spoke. "You see, we hunt demons. But it's not just them, there's other things that harm people; like shape-shifters, vampires, djinns, things like that. You probably don't know what the last one is..." he said with a small laugh, "but we hunt them to save people's lives. Were trying to save your's..and everyone in this town, too." He quickly added.

"...I believe you." I looked in his eyes.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you seem pretty serious, and I read up on djinns before while looking on google one time. I'm pretty afraid of them, hoping that my life isn't just a dream..." I looked away.

"Don't worry, none of this is fake, it's all real. And Dean has encountered one before, he knew right then when everything wasn't reality."

I smiled and looked at Sam. He makes me feel at ease. "Thank you." I gave him a hug. "I would rather be here with you guys then with the stupid reporters asking me ridiculous questions."

"What'd they ask you?" Dean asked.

"One of them asked me if I was adopted! So stupid..."

"Were you..?" Sam asked.

I looked at him, surprised that he asked. "No, I wasn't."

"So your parents are still alive..?"

"Yeah, in fact they are completely healthy." I smiled. "My dad's probably playing pool with his friends right now, drinking beers and having the time of his life."

Sam and Dean both laughed. "I'm in the mood for that now." Dean said, amused.

I looked out the window and gasped. "Stop the car!" I yelled.

"W-why?" Sam asked.

"I see the demon! Look!"

He had a knife and was about to stab someone. I was so scared, I had tears in my eyes. Sam and Dean quickly took out guns, and ran out of the car.

"Hey, princess!" Dean yelled. The demon turned around. "Your carriage awaits, back to hell." He was about to shoot him, but before he could, the demon faced the sky, yelling loudly as black smoke came out of his mouth.

I was horrified, tears in my eyes. Not just because of that, but because i took another look at the victim, and I recognized her right away.

"Mel!" I shouted, and ran out the car, towards her. I helped her up. Mel, short for melody, is my bestest friend. I was torn apart realizing how close to death she was. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." She said, hugging me. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, and she's pretty tough. But seeing her in this position, it was.. unbelievable.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. Then, he whispered for me to talk to him in private. He looked upset. I told Dean to look after Mel as I went to a corner with Sam.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You know that black smoke you saw?"

"How can I forget it..."

"That was the demon exiting the body. You see, demons posses human bodies. This one just left it, and now it's going to posses another one. We have to be careful, OK?"

I nodded, but with a hint of being scared. Sam seemed to have noticed.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll send this demon back to hell." He looked at me and smirked.

When me and Sam were done talking, we went back to Dean and Mel. Dean looked a little relieved.

"He's still alive." He said, looking at the body of the guy on the floor that I seemed to have missed. "He has a pulse."

"Good, i'll call 911 to get him an ambulance." Sam did as he said, and within minutes, police and ambulance trucks were in front of us.

Dean was talking to the chief of police, probably making up some lie about what happened. People loaded the unconscious guy on a gurney and put him in the big white truck. Sam came over to me.

"Clover?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you and your friend want to get something to eat? I dragged you into this mess, so it's the least I can do."

"Sam, thanks to you and your brother, my best friend is alive. I couldn't have done any of this without you two. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. So..is that a yes?"

"For me, yes, but i'll ask Mel if she wants to come. Be right back." I went over to Mel and asked if she wanted to come. She agreed, and after the police and hospital workers left, we all loaded up in the black Chevy, Dean and Mel in the front seats, Sam and I in the back. I couldn't help but think that Dean has a thing for my friend. It seemed Sam was catching on, too. Him and I both started to laugh as we drove off to a coffee shop.

**I love typing this story :D And i'm happy that it's getting more and more views :) Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 4**

When we arrived at the coffee shop, Sam held open the door for all of us, such a gentleman. We sat in a booth, of course Dean sat next to Mel. I couldn't help but make a tiny smirk.

"What?" Mel asked.

"Nothing, just thought of a funny joke I heard..." I know that was lame, but Mel nor Dean cared, they just continued to flirt with each other.

"I'll be right back guys, just got to do something real quick...Clover, do you mind coming with me?" Sam held out his hand. I took it and we went outside together.

"You probably don't want to stick around with Dean when a girl he likes is around him, he tends to be _quite _the flirting kind." He rolled his eyes, i found it cute how he does that.

"Yeah? I never noticed..." I said sarcastically, nudging him with my elbow.

We stayed outside for a while and talked. He gave me some tips on demons and told me stories of what him and Dean have witnessed. He seemed very different. I liked him, a lot. He's very sweet, he's smart, he's...different.

Sam kept looking down, and his cheeks were a little red. "Sam, what's up with you? You keep looking down."

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"You're a terrible liar, Sam." I said, smiling. "What's up?"

"OK, I, I just have huge feelings for you."

I was a little shocked, but I felt warmth in my heart, something I have never felt before. To show him that I felt the same, I kissed his cheek and held his hand.

We sat outside even longer, but this time I was cuddled in his arms. I seemed to have fell asleep, because when I woke up, Sam was shaking me.

"Hey." I looked up at him, a little tired.

"Hey sleepyhead, we've been out here for a while, Dean and Mel must be worried." He helped me up.

"Yeah, i bet they are." We went inside to find Dean and Mel kissing. I knew Dean was a flirter, but I didn't know it was like this. I just hope they got to know each other before they started doing that.

"On second thought, maybe we can go outside for a few more minutes." Sam took my hand and led me outside.

"Sam, what time is it?" I asked.

He took out his phone. "It's almost seven, not too late."

"I bet Dean and Mel might be a little busy tonight, so how about you and I hang out somewhere?" I knew the right place to go.

"I would love to! Let me tell Dean real quick and we'll go." Sam went inside, quickly told Dean he was going somewhere with me, then came back outside. "Still doing it?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yep." We laughed, then started to walk. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." I winked at him.

In a few minutes, we arrived at a nearby park. We sat on a bench in front of a duck pond. The stars were out, shining beautifully.

"I don't think I ever took the time to notice how beautiful the stars are." I looked at him, then back at the night sky.

I noticed Sam was slightly singing. "Jason Mraz?" I smirked. Next thing you know, were singing together.

_ I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up, Still looking up_.

I think it was safe to say..i love him...

**I know this chapter was short but it's like 4 in the morning and I wanted to do 2 chapters, so here ya go :) Hope you like it as much as this gal! - (._.) + = (o o)-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 5 **

An hour later, Sam took me home. He kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"If anything happen's, call me." He gave me his number.

"Thanks, your the one i'll always call when in need." I gave him my number in case he doesn't know it's me calling. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Absolutely, you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow with Dean and I? At about nine?"

I smiled and agreed. We hugged one last time, and waved bye to each other.

I got the key to my house out and unlocked my door. I went inside and closed the door. I looked over in the kitchen, and I realized I made dinner and forgot about it. I put it in the fridge, and went upstairs to get into my nightgown. Nothing special, just a short, thin, white sleeveless dress. When I go into that, I brushed my hair and teeth. As I was about to turn out the lights, when they started to flicker.

"Oh no..." I thought. I reached for my phone and called Sam. After about two rings, he answered.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said.

"Sam, my light is flickering and I'm scared. I think the demon is here."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way over. I'll be there as soon as I can, the hotel isn't but five minutes away."

"OK, please hurry!"

"I will, see you soon."

We got off the phone, and I was still frightened. I closed my eyes tight, thinking "It's just a little light flicker. It's just a little light flicker." I opened my eyes, and turned around. I jumped. Standing in front of me was another man. He looked about my age, with curly brown hair, green eyes, tall. He had to be the demon.

"Hello there." He said, as his eyes turned pitch black, then back to green. He scanned my body and smirked. "You look lovely tonight." I couldn't even speak, I was too shocked.

He walked towards me, and I backed away. It was up to the point to where I was up against a wall.

"You know, it was hard trying to find a body that looked how I was before I died. But this is close to how I look." I put his hand on the wall next to my head and leaned in closer. "After I saw you that one day..." He laughed a little. "I just couldn't stay away."

I knew what he was going to do next. He kept getting closer, and closer to my face. I couldn't handle it, not to this point. I screamed and pushed him back as hard as I could. I ran down stairs and went out my front door. He was standing there in my driveway.

He used some sort of 'super speed' and ran in front of me. He pinned me to the cold, hard ground.

"Please, let me go." I said, tears running down my face.

"Can't do that, sweetheart."

I screamed again, but he covered my mouth. He kissed my hand, then traveled up. He got to my cheek, then stopped. He looked into my eyes. They were covered in fear and tears. Next thing you know, he was pulling my strap down my shoulder. I kept struggling and tried to push him off. I got an idea. I bit his hand and kneed him in the stomach. But this just made him even more angry.

He picked me up over his shoulder and pinned me up against the house wall. It hurt like hell. I could see that part of my nightgown teared a bit. I had a free moment to scream even louder, so I did. At that moment, the demon had a weird look on his face, as if someone stabbed him in the chest. But it actually happened. There was something sticking out of his chest. A knife. He dropped me and I fell to the ground. The demon hit the ground, and laid there.

Sam ran up to me and held me tight, setting the knife down. I cried even harder. I've never been so scared in my life. But Sam was now here with me. I felt a lot better being in his arms. My arms must have felt cold because he took of his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"I'm never going to leave your side. I can't risk you being in this situation, I just can't!" He carried me to his car and laid me down in the back seat. Dean was in the drivers seat, looking a bit worried, but relieved that I was OK. Sam got in the back seat with me, and closed the car door. I rested my head on his lap and closed my eyes. Sam ran his fingers through my hair, and rubbed my shoulder with his other hand. I've never seen him so worried before. I think he had a few tears coming down his cheek. I rubbed his cheek and we looked at each other.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." I hugged him.

"Clover, I'm really sorry I didn't get there sooner. I really tried though. Do you want to talk about what the demon did?"

"When we get to the hotel. My head is hurting right now so I want to rest until we get there." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He saved my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 6**

When we got to the hotel, I opened my eyes. I was still in Sam's arms. He carried me out of the car and into the hotel. Their hotel room was on the fifth floor. We took the elevator. Dean unlocked the room and led us inside. Sam sat me down on the bed, and he sat next to me, holding onto my hand. Dean sat on the other side of me. I took off the jacket Sam gave me and I set it on my lap.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, i'm fine. My back still hurts though."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Hang on a second." I wrapped the jacket around my waist so my underwear wouldn't show when he raised my nightgown to see if I had any marks. "OK, go ahead."

He pulled up my nightgown, and sighed with relief. "There's just a red mark. Does this hurt?" He touched where the mark was.

"Not that much, very little pain."

He lowered my dress back down. "Why don't you rest for a while." He helped me lay down in the bed, put the jacket on the rack, and put the blanket over me. "We never really ate anything at the restaurant, did we?" We both laughed.

"I don't think so." I smiled.

"Dean, do you mind ordering some food?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, no problem." He took out his phone and went outside.

Sam laid down next to me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I hugged him, and he hugged back. I stayed in his arms and closed my eyes. Then I started thinking of Mel.

"Sam?" I opened my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Did Dean take Mel home?"

"Yeah, when I took you home, he took Mel home in his car and picked me up while I was walking. As soon as I got into the hotel room, that's when you called."

I started getting tears in my eyes remembering what happened. He noticed and held me tight. I decided to tell him everything that happened. When I was done, he was really surprised. He said he never met a demon that was like that. But he also showed a bit of sadness.

"Clover, if I would have known this would happen...I wouldn't have left you alone." He stroked my cheek, and wiped away my tears.

"It's not your fault."

"Clover, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

He leaned in closer. "I need you in my life, always. I can't bare to see you getting hurt, and it would be hard to protect you if I was one hundred miles away." He took my hand, and held it to his heart. "Clover, will you come with me and Dean to travel around the country?"

I was shocked he asked me this. I wasn't sure what to say. My parents are away somewhere, but I wasn't sure if I was willing to leave Mel. I did just arrive here not too long ago, but Mel is my best friend. Is it possible she could come with us? Or would that be dangerous...?

"Sam...I would love to go with you. But I need time to think about this. The only thing that's keeping me from saying yes right now is my best friend."

He looked a little sad, but he understood. "Take all the time you need. I won't rush you." He then smiled, and I giggled.

"I just need to talk to Mel about this. I need her opinion."

"I know. That's understandable." I felt his fingers against my cheek. I could tell I was blushing.

Dean came in the room. "Woah, little love birds. Should I step back outside?"

I laughed a little. "No, it's fine. What'd you order?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"A few cheeseburgers, fries, pie. I love pie." I laughed at his love for pie.

"How long will it take to get here?" Sam asked.

"About ten minutes, not long."

"OK." Sam looked over at me. "You need anything?" He asked me.

"No, i'm fine." I smiled.

"You sure?" He rubbed my shoulder. "You feel pretty cold."

"With you next to me, I'm always warm, Sam." I blushed and so did he.

Dean interrupted. "Um...I'll be right back..I forgot something in the car." Dean left the room.

"Ha...sorry about my brother..." He blushed madly. I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

"Is that your catchphrase?" We both laughed. We gazed into each other's eyes. My cheeks were hot.

"You look cute when you blush." He said, smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself." I winked at him.

Silence fell upon us. I looked down because I felt a little embarrassed from me blushing so much. He cupped my face and whispered three life-changing words; _I love you_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 7**

_"Did he...just say that?" _I thought in my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. It's a wonderful feeling when the one you love, loves you back.

"Sam...I love you too." I was slightly crying tears of joy. He hugged me tight, and didn't let go for a while.

After he was done hugging me, he took both of my hands. "Clover, you're outstanding. Everything about you is... lovable."

"I never thought anyone would say that to me..." I made a tiny smile, and giggled a little.

"I'll always be thinking it and believing it." He looked as if he truly were in love. "Can I show you something outside?"

I agreed to his offer. He grabbed the jacket from the rack and put it over my shoulders. My back felt slightly better, so it wasn't so hard to walk. He led me to the elevator, and pressed the button leading to the very top of the hotel, which is the roof. He took my hand and took me out of the elevator, covering my eyes with his other hand. We walked forward for a few seconds, then we stopped.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am." I said happily.

He took his hand away from my eyes, and I gazed at the beautiful view. There were bright buildings, beautiful trees...and I could see two familiar things. I could see my house...but I could also see the park me and Sam went to earlier ago. But the one thing that really caught my eye was the breathtaking stars. They looked amazing from up here. I looked over at Sam, who looked back at me.

"You want to try something?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure, what is it?"

Without any word, he laid down onto the ground, and held out his hand for me to take. I gladly placed my hand in his and I laid down next to him on his chest. His arm was around me, and we gazed up at the stars. The sky was beautiful. We pointed out many constellations. He named most of them, such a smart guy. It seems he has a geeky side too.

I could tell at one point he was looking at me, so I looked back at him. We stared into each others eyes. He leaned in closer and closer, and then, it happened. Someone sneaked behind us. I could hear their footsteps. I had to stop Sam so he wouldn't be distracted. I whispered real quick to him.

"Sam, I think I can hear someone behind us." I said in a real quiet voice.

He turned his head but didn't see anyone.

"Sam I swear I heard footsteps, I wouldn't ever lie to you." He smiled a little bit.

"I know you wouldn't, Clover. If you heard footsteps then I believe you. Come here." He rubbed his nose against mine. It was really sweet and gentle.

Our faces were really close. I closed my eyes as he brushed my hair behind my ear. When I opened my eyes, I looked up seeing a horrific sight.

"Sam, look out!" I rolled over to the left to where I was on top of him. I got up quickly and helped him up.

We looked at a man, another one that looked about my age. Black hair, brown eyes, and one of those black leather jackets with blue jeans. He was going to punch Sam, until I got him out of the way. He stepped closer, while Sam stepped in front of me.

"What do you want?" He asked, angrily.

The man came forward. "After I heard about this fine lady, I just couldn't wait to meet her." He winked at me.

Sam spoke up in anger. "Who are you!?"

He blinked, and his eyes turned black. Another demon. He turned them back to brown, and smirked.

"All I want is the girl. Give her to me, and you can go in one piece." He kept getting closer. If we backed up anymore, we'd fall off the edge. "C'mon sweet heart, don't disobey me." I was really frightened at this point. Why is there so many of them!?

Sam whispered to me. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you this time."

I nodded, but still with a hint of fear.

"I have a plan, trust me. You make a run for it, and I'll attack him."

"Sam, no you could get hurt!"

"I always have a back up weapon. Run and tell Dean what's going on, he's near the front of the hotel. I'll meet up with you later, go!"

I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I kissed his cheek, and ran towards the elevator as Sam distracted the demon. When I stepped in it, I took a last look at Sam, as he did the same. I whispered "I love you" to him. I really didn't want him hurt in any way. It didn't take too long for the elevator to reach the lobby. I ran out the door, and searched for Dean.

"Dean! Dean, where are you!?" I yelled as loud as I could. In a matter of seconds, i Spotted Dean running towards me.

"Clover, what's wrong?"

"Another demon is up there fighting Sam. He distracted him so I could escape. We have to help him!"

"OK, let me get my gun out of the trunk." He ran towards his car, and took out a gun. He hid it in his jacket and we ran to the elevator. Right after he pressed the button for the roof, he explained to me what the plan is.

"OK, when the doors open, were gonna hid on the sides of the elevator so the demon will be distracted. When I nod at you, i'll shoot at him while you get Sam out of there."

Actually, I liked his plan. The elevator reached the roof. When the doors opened, we hid on the sides. As Dean nodded at me, he shot at the demon, who was punching at Sam, while I ran towards Sam and pulled him out of the way. He already had some bloody scratches and he was holding his arm. As I took him out of the way, I looked over at what was going on with the demon. But...it was gone.

"Dean, where's the demon?" I asked him, shocked.

"It...got away."

I couldn't believe my ears. It _got away_! Sam walked towards Dean.

"You let it get away!?" He seemed really pissed.

"Sam, Clover and I just saved your life!" Dean defended himself.

"Yeah, well now i'll have to save hers! Cause now it's loose in the city and it specifically wanted her!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop them. I ran up in between them both.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I pushed them away from each other. I turned to Sam. "Sam, you wanted me to get Dean to help you. If he hadn't, you would have either gotten terribly hurt, or it would have gotten to me. You saved my life too, Sam. And I love you for that." I hugged him. Then, I turned to Dean. "And Dean, you did the best you could. We all did. Sam's just really worried that something bad would happen to me, or you. Please just understand that he's under a lot of stress. He needs to rest for a while." Dean looked quite impressed.

"You better keep this girl, she's good." Dean said, amused.

I smiled. "C'mere Sam. Let me help you." I wrapped his arm around my shoulder so he could balance.

When we got into the hotel room, I sat him down on the bed. I helped him lay down.

"I'll be right back with a wet towel to soak the blood off." I was about to get up when Sam spoke.

"Dean go with her. I can't risk anything to happen to her."

Dean agreed and walked with me to the bathroom to get a wet towel. When I was done, I took it to Sam and sat on my knees next to the side Sam was laying on. I dabbed the towel on his wounds. He flinched a little.

"Do you want me to kiss where it hurts?" I said in a joking way.

"Yeah, right here." He pointed to his forehead. I kissed it. "Here." He pointed to his cheek, where one of the scratches were. I kissed there. He then pointed to his nose, and I kissed there. And then...he pointed to his lips. I smiled, and leaned in slowly, to kiss his beautiful lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 8**

I was leaning in for a kiss when Dean interrupted.

"Get a room."

I turned to face him. "Why do you keep interrupting us?"

"Three words: Get a room."

"Six words: Why don't you leave the room?"

Sam laughed at my com-back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam took my hand.

"Let Dean get that." He was seeming really protective of me, but I didn't mind. At least I could spend more time with a sweet, smart guy.

Dean opened the door. It was the food delivery guy. He handed Dean the food in exchange for money. The guy left and Dean closed the door. He placed the food on the table. I turned to Sam.

"You think you can stand up?" I asked. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. "Here, I'll help you." I got up and went to Dean. "Can you hand me his food?"

"Sure thing." He gave me Sam's food and his drink.

"Thanks." I sat down on Sam's bed and put the food on a napkin. "Which one to you want first?" I said, laughing a bit.

He giggled, and pointed to the fries. I took out a fry. He opened his mouth, and I couldn't help but blush. He looked adorable. I felt like a mother feeding her child. I placed the fry in his mouth. After he chewed it and swallowed, I let him have a sip of his drink.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes." I did as he said.

He placed a long fry in my mouth, and he put his mouth on the other half. We both started making our way towards the middle. We were millimeters away from kissing. That's when a hand karate chopped the middle, to where I had one half and Sam had the other. I knew it was Deans hand. Sam and I giggled a bit.

"Get a room you two." Dean repeated again.

"Why don't you leave the room?" I shot back.

"Fine, I'll be in the hallway, and I'm taking my food with me." He left with his food.

I looked back at Sam. He managed to sit up. He put his arms around me. He told me to close my eyes. I did so, and I felt his hand move from my back to my cheek, with his other hand still in the same place. He caressed my cheek. I could tell he was leaning in when the door opened.

"Done yet?" Dean said. I looked back at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, and pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and gentle. Honestly, this was my first kiss. I've been saving it for the perfect guy. The other guys I've known either liked me as a good friend, or weren't really the kind of people I would date. Sam and I slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He had the cutest smile on his face.

"I love you." He said, putting my hair behind my ear.

"I love you, too, Sam." It felt as if it were just me and him and no one else, until Dean spoke again.

"Aw, Sammy got a girlfriend."

Now he was just being weird. I threw a pillow at him, and it hit his chest. I laughed.

When we all finished our food, we went to bed. Naturally, I slept in the same bed as Sam. He made me feel warm and comfortable. The feeling I never got when sleeping. I woke up in the middle of the night. It was raining hard, and I could hear a bit of thunder. I looked over at Sam. The thunder scared me a bit. Sam slightly opened his eyes. He noticed me feeling a bit scared, so he pulled me into his arms.

"It's OK, just a little thunder." He stroked my upper back. It soothed me and I felt less scared. I kissed his forehead. My fear was completely gone and I closed my eyes, while laying on his chest.

I went back to sleep. Morning came and I opened my eyes. I looked over at a clock on the wall. It was around nine in the morning. I looked back at Sam. He was still asleep. I then looked over at Dean's bed, empty. He must have went outside. I knew Sam would be mad if I left, so I just laid there until he woke up. It wasn't long at all. Maybe about five minutes. He noticed the time, and spoke.

"Didn't we have a date?" He smiled.

I forgot we were going to get breakfast at nine. "We did..." I remembered that Dean left. "Sam, Dean's not here. Do you know where he would be?" I asked.

Sam started to think. "He's probably just outside." Another thought came to my head.

"Sam, I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, that's right." He grabbed his cell phone, and called Dean. He answered. Then he looked at me. "Is it OK if he grabs some clothes from your house?" I started to think, and then I spoke.

"Sure, there's a key hidden on top of the door frame outside. Tell him that my room is upstairs on the left. My shirts, dresses, and pants are in my closet, and my shorts and other clothes are in my drawer. Only bring a few pairs."

Sam told him what I said. When they were done talking on the phone, he hung up and spoke.

"He was outside the hotel, he's on his way to your house. He said he should be back in about twenty minutes. Looks like we have some free time. What do you want to do?"

"Well considering that i'm only wearing this..." I wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you want to borrow one of my t-shirts and a pair of pants?"

"Sure." He led me to the closet and took out a green shirt and the smallest pair of pants he had. He handed me a belt in case it didn't fit correctly.

I went to the bathroom and changed there. The shirt was a little longer than I thought, but it fit fine. The pants were baggy, but the belt came in handy. My hair was messy, of course. I came out of the bathroom and Sam turned around. He smiled.

"You look pretty." He adjusted my shirt. It exposed some of my shoulder, but I didn't mind.

"I don't suppose you have the same foot size as I do?" We laughed.

"I don't think so. But you don't have to go outside. We can think of something to do in here. Dean shouldn't be too long."

We tried thinking of things to do.

"Well there is a TV, want to watch a movie if there is one on?"

He agreed to my offer. We cuddled up on the bed and searched for a movie. Apparently there was an old movie from a while ago on TV. I loved old movies, especially the romantic ones like "Withering Heights". We decided to watch that. Sam seemed pretty interested in it. I laughed a little. We talked a little during the movie. He asked when my birthday was.

"May 26." He smiled.

"Isn't that this Friday?" I haven't really thought of that. I was quite surprised.

"Wow, it is. Yet I don't even know what i'm going to be doing that day." I was thinking of what to do.

"I'll take care of that." I smirked.

"You will, huh?" I kissed him. Since I got a good sleep, I was in a pretty good mood.

Dean was back in the amount of time he said. He had two bags, one with my clothes, and the other with food.

"I brought you some food, and I also thought you would need shoes, so I brought a couple pairs."

I looked in the bag, he brought my green tank top, my red shirt, and my blue cardigan. He also got a couple pairs of my shorts, and my white converse with my white heels. He got a pair of socks and my hairbrush, too. Even my toothbrush. I gotta say, Dean is pretty handy.

"Thanks, Dean."

"No prob."

"I'll be right back, i'm just gonna change real quick."

"I'll wait outside the bathroom door." Sam was being protective again, but he's just being caring.

I took the bag with my clothes in it. I decided to wear my blue cardigan with my white converse. I brushed my hair out. It seemed so wavy today. I opened the bathroom door and Sam turned around.

"You look lovely." He hugged me.

"Thanks." I blushed. After we ate, we went outside to try to find something to do.

**I hope this chapter is a good one :) I put a bit of humor in it :D Tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 9**

Sam suggested we go to the park. I'm glad we did, because it was so beautiful outside. The sun was shining, a light wind flowing, and it was the perfect temperature, around seventy degrees. I decided to call Mel and ask her if she wanted to go on a double date with Dean, Sam, and I. She couldn't wait to come. She met up with us at the park about ten minutes after.

"Clover! You had me worried sick! Dean told me what happened, I thought you were seriously hurt." Mel hugged me. I didn't know she would be so worried.

"I'm OK, Mel. Sam saved me." I looked over at him, and smiled.

"Ha ha, i'm glad he did. So what do you guys wanna do here? I brought a bag with a few things we can use." She put the bag down on the park bench. It had a couple Frisbee's; red & green, a few blankets to lay on, a soccer ball, and some sunscreen in case of a sunburn.

"Anyone want to play Frisbee?" Sam asked.

"How about Sam and I pick one, and you and Mel have the other and we throw them to our partner?" I asked, enthusiastic.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Sam picked the green Frisbee, knowing it's my favorite color.

Dean picked the red Frisbee, and he and Mel went to an area on the grass and started throwing it.

Sam went not too far in front of me, and tossed the green one to me. I was surprised I caught it, knowing I haven't played this in years. We laughed as we threw it to each other. I looked over at Dean and Mel.

"Look's like they're enjoying themselves!" I smiled.

"Yeah, it does." He smiled back.

The wind picked up right when he threw it, and it landed in a small pond behind me. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'll get it." I said, walking towards the lake. Sam caught up with me.

"But you'll get wet."

"Ha ha, don't worry Sam, I can just take off my shoes, no worries." I was about to take off my converse shoes when I was lifted into the air.

"Sam? What are you doing?" He lifted me into his arms. We both giggled a little.

"I'll carry you." His plan was a little weird, but in a good way. When he reached the spot in the pond where the Frisbee was and he leaned me down a little so I could pick it up. When we got out of the pond, I could see he was wet from the knee, down. I put the Frisbee on his head and laughed. He looked so cute.

"Why don't you lay down on the blanket so you can dry off?" I suggested.

He took the Frisbee off his head and put it on mine. "As long as you lay down with me." He kissed my forehead.

"Scared to be alone for five minutes?" I joked.

"Yeah, I may need to hold your hand, too." I couldn't help but blush at that. He sounded like an adorable kid.

"You owe me, though. Hershey's kisses, pwease." We both grinned.

He grabbed a blanket from the bag while still carrying me and put it on top of me before setting it down on the grass. It was really soft. We laid down on the soft, puffy, blanket. We interlocked our fingers together. The sky was a light blue with few clouds. We pointed out what some looked like. He spotted a chair, a bear, and a ring. I wondered how a cloud looked like a ring, but it was there above us. I spotted a four-leaf clover, a heart, and a frog. He was about to kiss me when Dean and Mel came from behind us and yelled "Boo!"

"Mel! Dean! What the heck!?" We all started laughing. Sam and I looked at each other, and knew exactly what to do for revenge.

I attacked Mel as Sam attacked Dean. We wrestled for a while. Next thing ya now, Sam goes rouge and lifts me onto his shoulders. He spun me around and made me dizzy. We fell to the ground, as Dean and Mel tumbled on top of us. Now we were just a pile of homo-sapiens. Dean helped Mel up. Sam and I laid there, too lazy and tired to get up. He kissed me softly and rubbed his nose on mine. It was cute. He helped me up. I was still dizzy, so I fell on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same.

"If you wanted me to hug you, you could have just asked instead of getting me dizzy." I looked up at him and blushed at the look on his face. His eyes shined brightly from the sunlight. His lips curved into a smirk. Then I started to think about the question he asked me. How he wanted me to go with him around the country. I needed to talk to Mel about it. She is more than likely going to freak out, but it's worth a try. "I'll be right back, Sam. I have to talk to Mel for a sec. I'll be right back." I walked over to Mel. "Um...Mel? I got to tell you something." I explained what Sam asked, and how I felt about him.

"So...are you going with him or not?" She asked, kind of sad.

"I don't know, I want to. But i'm not sure if I should leave you. Your my best friend, my sist-" She cut me off.

"Go with him."

I was shocked. "Really?"

"Ya, you obviously love him, a lot. You would be heart broken if you didn't see him for a long time. Trust me, you should go with him." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry, i'll be fine. We can talk on the phone and maybe video chat often." We laughed and hugged each other.

"Thanks, Mel!"

I walked back over to Sam and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Yes."

He looked confused. "What do you mean yes? Yes to what?"

"Yes I'll travel with you."

His face lit up. He was so happy he lifted me into the air and kissed me. "That's great! I can't wait!" He kissed me again, and went to tell Dean.

He came back and hugged me happily. "We are gonna leave whenever we watch that demon. Not sure when, but i'll have to protect you until then. Come here." He took my hand and we both sat down on the blanket. Dean and Mel came shortly afterwards.

"Hey, Sammy. I was thinking, can Mel come, too?" Dean asked, with a pleading look.

"You'll have to protect her very well. It's pretty dangerous." Sam squeezed my hand harder as he said that.

"She took karate classes, she knows how to fight." I said, nudging her shoulder.

"If you think she would be in well care, then i guess she can come with us."

We all smiled and I hugged Mel. I didn't have to leave her after all. Now all that's left is catching that demon...


	10. Chapter 10

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 10**

It has been a few days since we went to the park. Sam has been very protective over me. I wonder if he'll be like this when were traveling around the country…But he has the right to be this way. I almost got hurt twice, and he doesn't want a third to happen. I went over to where he was on the bed and sat down.

"Sam, I have a question about us traveling together."

"Yeah? What is it?" He sat up.

"Will it be intense…? Like, will we be in bigger danger than now?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Honestly, it won't be easy. But there are a lot of things that would attack us, and I'll be there to protect you, always." He held me hand. "Besides, the demon wants you, and it won't be long before others do, too. Stick by me, Clover, and you'll be fine." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Sam. I love you." I gave him a hug, and he smiled.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, a special one. I'm not telling you where, but you're going to like it."

"Why are you taking me out to dinner?" I wasn't sure why.

"Because, today is a special day."

"Special day…? Oh…it's my birthday." I smiled, and so did he.

"Happy birthday, Clover." He kissed me.

"Thanks, Sam."

A few hours went by, and I was getting ready for Sam and I's date. He said it was somewhere special, so I wore my white heels and a white dress I had in my closet that Dean got along with other clothes. The dress is short sleeved, and the length goes down to my knees. I put my hair in a bun to keep out of my eyes. When Sam gazed upon me, I blushed.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can ya?" I giggled.

He stepped forward and put his arms around me. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, too." We hugged and kissed. "So is Dean coming with us?" I asked.

"He is, right now he's getting our reservations. So you and I have some free time." As he said this, he pulled me over to the bed and we both sat down.

"What are your intentions?" I asked him, with a smirk on my face.

"We can cuddle up for a bit, that what you want to do?"

"Of course that's what I want to do."

We both lay on the bed, me in his arms. He played with my bun (which I found cute), as I caressed his cheek. The thoughts I had in my mind were of him. He treats me like I'm the most important thing in the world to him. I love him very much. I kissed him, and he kissed back, full of passion, until Dean came in.

"Reservations are made." He sat down on his bed.

"So Dean, did you get me anything for my birthday?" I asked him, laughing a bit.

"As a matter of fact, I did. But you can't look until we get to the restaurant."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yes, daddy." I said, giggling. I looked up at Sam with puppy dog eyes. "And I assume you got me something, too?"

"Two thing's actually. The first one I'll give you at the restaurant, but the second I'll give you right now. Dean, do you mind stepping outside for a minute?"

"As you wish, Sammy." He left.

I was really confused, and I wondered what he was going to give me.

"I can't necessarily hand it to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm giving you all my love."

I blushed madly. "Isn't that lyrics in a song?"

"Well the lyrics are true towards you. I bought you something, but I can't hand it to you. Follow me." He took me outside to the roof of the building. "Look up in the sky, what do you see?"

"A bunch of stars, why?"

He pointed to an area in the sky. "That bright little star right there, it's yours."

My eyes widened. I gazed upon it. It seemed so beautiful. "It's bright, I love it. Thank you, Sam." I hugged him.

"I also named it, too."

"What did you name it?"

"I named it, 'My Love', after you."

My cheeks burned. I looked into his eyes. The shone brightly. I took both of his hands. "You're my love, too, Sam."

"I know." He leaned in and kissed me.

Shortly after, we got in their Chevy Apollo and drove to the restaurant. Sam covered my eyes when we got in view of the place. He helped me step outside of the vehicle, and we walked to the front of the building.

"OK, you can open your eyes."

The place looked very classy and stunning. My breath was taken away.

"Sam, it's amazing!"

We walked inside, and to my surprise, Mel was in one of the booths. She gave me a hug. Sam sat me down in the booth across from her. He sat in front of me, as Dean sat with Mel.

"Why aren't we sitting with them?"

"I wanted us to be alone for a bit." He took out a rectangular black box. "Happy birthday, sweety." He opened it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace. It had S+C engraved into a heart. "I put the engravings in myself."

I looked up at him, and smiled while blushing. He put it around my neck.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome."

After dinner, Sam and I decided to take a walk in a nearby alley. He held my hand gently.

"I want you to know it will be dangerous when you travel with me. Are you sure Mel can handle it?"

I started to think. "Honestly, I'm not sure if she can or not…will Dean be able to protect her?"

"He's pretty good at it, but Dean better warn her of the consequences. It won't be easy."

We walked for a while, and then we stopped and sat down.

"You happy to be twenty-five?" He asked me, nudging my shoulder.

"I'm not exited, but I'm not sad either. As long as I get to spend my twenty-fifth year with you, I will be happy." I kissed him.

Suddenly, the street lights flickered.

"Sam, the lights…"

He looked at them, then pulled out his phone and called Dean.

"Hey, Dean. I think we found the demon. Were in the alley near the park, come quick." He hung up.

"Are we going to be OK?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"You're with me aren't you?" He gave me a sweet smile, and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Clover." He kissed me.

At that moment, someone spoke.

"If it isn't the beautiful Clover." It was the demon.

"What do you want with her?" Sam asked angrily, while pulling me behind him.

"I want her to be my slave. Demon's don't get the recognition they deserve, so I was thinking she could…keep me company." He smirked devilishly.

"Forget it, she's with me." Sam demanded.

"Like I'm gonna let a little love stand in the way of my plans. Step aside." The demon pinned Sam to the wall, without even touching him!

"Sam!" I tried to run towards him, but the demon grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. It yourself you should be worrying about." He pushed me to the ground, causing more pain to my back.

"Please, don't hurt us." I crawled backwards until I reached the brick wall.

He kneeled down in front of me. "Sorry." He pulled my arm to where my face was right in front of his. Then he started smirking.

"What are gonna do to me?" I asked, scared.

"Not much…" He pulled me into a nasty kiss.

I managed to pull away. "Don't do that!" I took my shoe and hit him in the head. "Get away from me!" Right then, Sam fell from where he was pinned. He ran up to me, and we started running. We managed to bump into Dean and Mel along the way.

"Dean, the demon is back there, you got the guns?" Sam asked him.

"Ya, here." He handed him one.

"Clover, get in the car with Mel. We'll hold off the demon." Sam said.

"Be careful." I kissed his forehead, and got in their car with Mel.

"Clover, are you OK?" Mel asked me, while pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine, just got my lips poisoned." I said, hugging back.

"Wait, it kissed you?"

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant."

"Don't worry, Sam and Dean will protect us." She smiled.

"I know they will." I looked out the car window, but all I saw was Dean and Sam waiting with their guns. "Where's the demon?"

"Right here." The demon was in the front seat of the car.

Mel screamed. "Get out of the car, hurry!"

But before we could, the demon started to drive.

"Sam!" I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knew a trick. I pulled the nub on the right side of the door up to where it unlocked, and opened the door. "C'mon, Mel!" But before I could jump out, the door closed harshly, with my dress caught in it. "Let us go!"

"Can't do that." He kept driving.

"At least let Mel out, she has nothing to do with this."

Mel turned to face me. "Clover, i'm staying with you! Were in this together."

"I like your attitude. She won't be the first to suffer." The demon looked at us through the rear view mirror.

He drove for a long time, maybe about forty-five minutes. Mel fell asleep, but I stayed awake.

"Mel, wake up." I shook her.

"Clover? Where are we?" She asked, a little tired.

"I don't know..." I frowned. Suddenly, the door next to me opened, and I pulled the part of my dress that was stuck in the door out of the way.

"Get out." He pulled me and Mel out of the car. "Walk forward."

Mel and I did as he said, considering he has powers that could kill us. He led us to a hallway with doors across from each other. They both opened, and I was pushed to the room in the right, while Mel was pushed in the room on the left. Then, the doors closed. I could hear her yelling my name.

"It's OK, Mel. We'll be fine. Sam and Dean will find us. They deal with these things." I yelled through the door to her.

The room I was in had one bed. That was it, nothing else. I rested on it, then later fell asleep with tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 11**

I woke up to a couple loud "BANG's" on the door. Soon after, it opened. Of course, it was the demon.

"Wake up." He demanded.

"Can you tell me the time?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's eight in the morning, now get up." He pulled me off the bed.

"Stop pulling me everywhere!" I yelled while pulling my arm back.

He got angry and pushed me into the wall. "Shut up you slut."

I felt deeply offended, but held it in. He pulled me out of the room and led me to a different one. This room had a large bed, a few tables, and a couple little cabinets. He pushed me onto the bed, which I could tell the mattress didn't feel like a fluffy cloud. Then, he chained me down.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, scared.

"I said shut up! One more word and your gonna feel worse pain."

"_Worse pain...is he going to...torture me?" _I thought in my head.

I could see him grabbing a knife off of a table. I tried struggling, but the chains kept me in that position.

"Hold still!" He sat next to me on the bed, and held the knife near my left arm. "This is going to hurt." He said with a smirk.

"Please don-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He slid the knife across my arm.

"Be quiet!" He got up to grab a cloth and tied it around my mouth.

He started to cut me again on my other arm. I screamed through the cloth. I wasn't sure if Mel could hear me or not, but everything that was going on ransacked my mind. I needed Sam. He and his brother are the one's I want to come through the door and rescue me and Mel. But I don't even think they know where the demon took me.

The demon left after the fourth cut, leaving me there in a bloody mess, staining my white dress. I started getting fuzzy from the blood loss. All I could see was a figure coming through the door.

"Clover!?" A mysterious voice whispered.

I could barely keep my eyes open. "Mmm?"

"Clover, it's Sam. Oh my gosh." He took the cloth off my mouth and covered a couple of my cuts with it. "Were gonna get you out of here, don't worry." I could tell he was getting emotional.

I couldn't stay awake anymore, so I drifted off into darkness.

I woke up in a soft bed, my cuts covered with rags tied around them. I looked around, and recognized that I was in the hotel room. No one was in there though, just me. I sat up and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. My hair was all messy, my dress was bloody, and my arms looked like they have just been through the garbage disposal. I turned around to walk towards the window, but the door opened. It was Sam.

"Clover, you're OK!" He almost dropped the bags in his hands. He set them down on a table and gave me a gentle hug, so he wouldn't hurt my arms. "I wouldn't stop looking for you! I was so worried about you!" He kissed me.

"Sam, where was I?" I asked.

"You were in a huge building across the state. It looked like a run down hotel. I searched everywhere for you and Mel, Dean and I panicked a lot!"

"Sam, thank you so much. I needed you, and you came! I love you." I kissed him with affection. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to go check on Mel. He'll be back in half an hour. I went to go get you some things to help your arm's pain." He put the bags on the bed and took out what was inside. There were pills, band-aids, the medicine you use to rub on cuts, and for some reason, a curve shaped pillow.

"Sam, why did you get a pillow?" I asked.

"To help you relax. I figured a neck pillow would help with that. Why don't you lay down, and we can watch some TV together?"

I did as he said, and I got all snuggled up in my green neck pillow and under the covers with my arms resting on top. He brought over the medicine and band-aids, along with a cup of water to help me swallow the pills. He rubbed some medicine gently on my cuts, as I swallowed the pills. He then put band-aids on them. Afterwards, him and I were snuggled up together watching TV.

"Sam, what happened to the demon?" I asked looking up at him.

"Thankfully, I killed him using a special knife, the same knife I used to kill that first demon. It's the only knife that can kill almost anything as far as I know, like the colt I told you about."

I smiled knowing the trouble was over. "When are we going to start traveling?" I asked him.

"Well, your cuts need time to heal, so it's gonna be a little longer. I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Sam, it was a happy accident, seeing that demon for the first time. It brought you to me, and i'm glad. If I never met you, I would be sitting at home going about my day, which is basically just watching TV and making myself a meal once in a while. I love you, Sam. Thank you for meeting me." I kissed his cheek and set my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Clover. I wonder if Dean feels the same about Mel..."

"He better, 'cause if he breaks her heart, there's gonna be trouble."

"I'll make sure he stays in line, don't worry."

"Thank's." I hugged him as best as I could. "Can I change into something...less bloody?"

"Oh, yeah no problem." He helped me stand up.

"Wait, it would be hard to put on a shirt because of my arms being so weak, I could use a little help with that..." I blushed a little.

"I'll help you."

After I picked out what I was gonna wear (A green tank top with blue jean shorts), I put on the shorts, and Sam helped me with the tank top. I blushed a little, but it was natural, a boyfriend helping a girlfriend. :)

"You can continue to rest. I'll order some food."

In about ten minutes, the food came. Sam ordered chicken nuggets and french fries for me, and he got the same. He fed them to me like I did for him. It was so cute. After we ate, Dean showed up later with Mel. She ran up to me and sat down next to me, and gave me a hug.

"I could hear you screaming across the building! I was so worried about you!" She looked at my wounds, and had almost burst into tears. "Did he...do that to you?"

I nodded my head. She gave me another hug. I almost started crying myself. Sam reached over and held my hand. I smiled at him.

"Mel, I'm fine. Just a few cuts, that's all."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I heard you screaming like someone was about to kill you. You must have been in serious pain! You would think the same about me, Dean, and Sam. We care about you so much, Clover. It wasn't just a few cuts, it was serious pain. No one should ever have to go through that. Ever." She patted my shoulder. "You need to rest, i'll hang out here with Dean. You should stay in bed with Sam to keep you company."

She left the room, but Dean sat down next to me. "Mel's a little overwhelmed right now, she'll calm down in a little bit. Let me know when you're feeling better." He was about to leave, but I pulled his hand.

"Dean, how do you feel about Mel?"

"I'm not much of a feeling person."

"Dean, do you at least care a lot about Mel?"

He thought a bit, then answered. "Yeah, I do."

"Thank's, treat her right."

"Don't worry, I will." He left.

I turned to Sam, and continued to snuggle.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 11. You feeling better?" He asked while caressing my hair.

"Yes, a little bit." I stretched my arms and legs. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I probably shouldn't stretch..."

"You're cute." He kissed my cheek. "Be careful with yourself, Clover."

"I will, Sam." I giggled. He kissed me again, and we continued to cuddle up.

"Oh..." Sam looked down sad.

"What is it?"

"I just realized...you must have had a crappy birthday..."

"Sam...the best part was being with you...i may have gone through crap lately...but you were always rescuing me."

"At least let me do something to make it up to you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"When we travel, we can go anywhere you like for the first stop. We'll find a hunt we can do there. How does that sound?"

"Well... I've always wanted to go to Florida. I hear that the temperature is perfect there."

"We'll go there then, when you're all healed up."

"I love you Sam." I spent a while cuddled up with him until Dean and Mel came back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 12**

Sam treated my wounds carefully. We were alone for a couple hours until Dean and Mel came back in. I was asleep in Sam's arms. He woke me up as Mel and Dean sat on my bed. I was surrounded by Sam and them.

"We got some bad news." Mel took my hand.

"What happened?" I asked, scared to know what happened.

"Dean and I were outside talking when we spotted a man with demon eyes walking around."

"There's more!?" I sat up, feeling a little pain from my arms. Sam sat up as well and kept his arm around me.

"I'd hate to rush you, especially since you're in a bad condition, but I think it's best we flee now before more come." Dean looked quite serious.

Normally I would be fine with this, but it's gonna be hard with all these cuts. But if it means being safe, i'll leave with them.

"Are you OK with this Clover?" Sam asked.

"Yes, i'll be fine." I gave him a confident smile.

"Good. Dean, could you go with Mel to her and Clover's house to pack clothes and other items?"

"No problem, c'mon Mel." Dean took her hand and they left.

Sam helped me gather the clothes I currently had along with other stuff Dean got for me. Then I helped him with his and Deans clothes. We finished pretty quick. So, Sam checked on my wounds. Still a bloody mess. He cleaned them with a wet cloth and put medicine on them. Then he wrapped them up in band-aids. He let me rest afterwards until Dean and Mel came back.

We put the clothes and other items in traveling bags Dean had brought. I looked at the things he had got from my house. He even brought my video camera. I smiled at him.

We finished in about fifteen minutes. Sam carried me to the car as his brother and my best friend followed behind. They put the bags carefully in the trunk. Sam sat next to me in the back, with Dean driving next to Mel. It was around 2 pm when we left. I rested my head on Sam's shoulders. He out his arm around my back to my waist so he wouldn't hurt my arms. I looked up at him.

"Sam, where are we going?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to go to Florida right?" He smiled at me.

"Were going to Florida!?" I grinned back excitedly.

"It's gonna take some time, though. So were going to have to stop at multiple hotels to reach it. But don't worry, it'll be fun. It's exactly like a road trip."

I kissed his cheek and giggled "Yay".

"We planned to stop at a hotel in Arizona. We should be there in a few hours. In the mean time, get some rest."

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Sam gently shook me.

"Clover?"

"Yes?" I didn't open my eyes.

"Were at a gas station near the edge of California, you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'll go with you to stretch out a bit, what time is it?"

"Around 6 pm. We should reach Arizona around 7 or 7:30, if there isn't so much traffic. Here, let me help you out." He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Thanks, Sam." I was a bit dizzy and almost fell, but Sam held onto me. "Heh, sorry."

"It's OK, I got you."

I blushed. We went into the store and returned with a few snacks (skittles, starburst, snickers, and m&ms), with drinks (coke, cherry coke, and two beers.) Skittles and coke for Mel, starburst and cherry coke for me, snickers and beer for Sam, and M&M's and beer for Dean. As we walked out of the store, Sam and I spotted Mel and Dean talking as he was filling up the car with gasoline. Mel looked incredibly happy. I walked over to her and asked what happened.

"Nothing, were just talking..." She giggled as she said that.

I rolled my eyes and handed them their snacks and drinks. Sam set ours in the car and was about to help me in when I spoke up.

"I'll be right back, I gotta use the restroom."

"You want me to come with you just in case?" he asked.

"No, it's OK. I'll just be a couple minutes." I walked into the store pass the aisles and into the ladies restroom.

After I washed my hands, I undid my bandages to check on the cuts. They were looking better, but barely. I was a bit afraid they would scar. Sure people say scars are the sign of a warrior, but doesn't mean you should go around saying 'hey look, I got a scar, fear me!' I was lost in thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Clover? You OK?" It was Sam.

"Yeah, just checking on my cuts."

"OK, hurry up. We gotta leave soon."

I put the bandages back on. I looked in the mirror as I breathed, and I could actually see my breath. I turned around, but there was no one there. I thought it must have been my imagination, so I opened the door seeing Sam, and we walked out of the gas station together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lovely Supernatural Chapter 13**

As we walked out, all we saw was the car. We opened the door, but no one was in there.

"Sam? Did Dean and Mel go somewhere?" I asked, nervous.

"They were here when I left..." he gripped my hand gently.

"Should we look for them?"

"Yeah, stick together, alright?"

"Of course." I smiled at him.

Still with my hand in his, we walked around to find them. When we got to the left side of the gas station, we heard a noise. Kind of like the sound of an empty soda can hitting the ground. Sam slowly walked over to the edge of the building with me right beside him. We popped our heads around the corner, and gasped.

"Sam!" I whispered, shocked.

He pulled me back behind the corner. "Shh, it's OK." He gave me a hug.

Behind the gas station, was another demon. This time, it had Mel and Dean hostage.

"Sam, what are we going to do!?" I couldn't help but freak out inside.

"Clover, they'll be safe. I have a plan." He whispered it to me. "I'll distract it while you untie them and bring them to the car. Let Dean bring the guns from out of the trunk and we'll get rid of it."

"Why don't you just use the guns now?" I asked.

"Right, you go get them, and bring the knife, too. I'll wait and watch what's going on."

"Alright, I'll be right back." I ran to the car, opened the trunk, pulled out a couple guns and the knife Sam wanted, then I ran back to him. "Here you go." I handed him the knife and one of the guns.

"Thanks. Go to the other side of the building. Poke out your head when you're ready, and I'll distract him."

"OK, be careful." I gave him a kiss, then ran back around to the other side.

Like Sam said, I gave him the signal, and he started to distract the demon. As he did that, I went over to Dean and Mel.

"Are you OK?" I whispered, untying them.

"Were fine. Hand me that gun." I gave Dean the gun.

He shot at the demon, and it faded into thin air. I ran up to Sam.

"Is it gone?" I asked.

"Not for long, lets get in the car and get going, fast." Sam took me by the hand, and we all ran back to the car. We got in our original seats, and Dean pressed the gas petal.

I again rested on Sam's shoulder, taking a piece of my starburst. He held me close, and smiled at me. He tried to sneak a piece, but I stopped him. We both laughed. I opened my mouth and he placed it on my tongue. Cherry, my favorite. I then took my cherry coke and sipped it. He sipped it, too, and I giggled.

"Stealing my stuff, huh?" I grinned.

"Yup." He took another sip. I softly nudged his shoulder.

"Sam, is this how it's going to be? Running from demons the entire time?" I frowned and looked down.

"Hey, don't worry. I told you it wasn't going to be easy, didn't I?"

I nodded my head.

"But you've got me. You have us." He smiled, and I did the same.

"You guys...you guys are my family." I grinned. "I love you."

He kissed me. I then closed my eyes again. But I didn't go to sleep. I continued to chat with Sam as I rested my eyes. We must have talked for over an hour because before I knew it, we were already at a hotel. It wasn't completely dark, but it was starting to get there. Sam helped me out of the car. We took out our bags and carried them into the hotel. Dean checked us in, and we got our room key. We got into the elevator. Mel pressed the seventh floor button. As the elevator doors opened, my eyes opened wide. The view was breath taking. I could see the sun set. The elevator leads to a long balcony, and the doors that lead to the rooms are on the wall next to the elevator. Sam but his arm around me and smiled.

We got into our hotel room. There were two king sized beds, two couches, a tv, a fridge, a table, and four chairs. The bathroom door was on the side where the beds were. We put our bags down. I opened my bag and took out one of my nightgowns.

"I'm gonna change into my nightgown. I'll be right back." Before I could turn, Sam stopped me.

"What is it?"

He whispered in my ear. "Clover, don't you still need help? Since your arms are hurt?"

"Oh...right." I blushed.

"You don't have to-"

"It's OK Sam, you can help."

He went with me into the bathroom. I took off my shoes, then turned my back to him and raised my arms up strait. He lifted my top up over my head. I handed him my gown. It had short sleeves and went down to my knees. It was a darkish red, with gold wavy lines on the bottom. He carefully put it on me, then I was able to lower my shorts, and as I sat down on the counter, he pulled them off.

I hopped off the counter and looked up at him. We both smiled. He pulled me closer, and he kissed me. But this kiss was different. It was full of life. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes, and I giggled. The look on his face was so cute. His cheeks were red, and he smiled with his teeth. He sure is something, something amazing.


End file.
